The present invention is concerned with novel pharmaceutical compositions of itraconazole which can be administered to a mammal suffering from a fungal infection, whereby a single such dosage form can be administered once daily, and in addition at any time of the day independently of the food taken in by said mammal. These novel compositions comprise innovative particles obtainable by melt-extruding a mixture comprising itraconazole and an appropriate water-soluble polymer and subsequently milling said melt-extruded mixture.